Pemberly Park
by Thirteen09
Summary: Mr&Mrs Darcy live in luxury with a happy marriage, but not everything goes right even in such grandeur. A series of problems strike the happy couple and doubts surround their marriage, Lizzie must domesticate herself and try to avoid the constant scrutiny of Lady Catherine de Bourge. Will they pull through, and will Lizzie survive her hardest test?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone :) First chapter :/ hope it turns out well...i like this story! A lot of twists! Hope you do to! Here's the situation if you don't get it: Mrs Darcy, about a year into their marriage and living in Pemberly.**

* * *

Slowly Mrs. Darcy opened her clear blue eyes and looked around her at the spacious library, soft waves of sunlight rippled through the room from the enormous multi-coloured stained glass windows, giving the light in the room a positive twist. Yawning she realised that she must have at some point fallen asleep while reading the novel she was currently holding loosely in her hands. Closing it, standing up and stretching she headed out of the library- intending to go on a walk in the beautiful and extent Pemberly grounds, however she found her way blocked by none other than her husband, Mr Darcy, he gazed down at her in slight surprise and then pleasure and pecked her upon the forehead. Elizabeth smiled and suggested to him the prospect of going on a walk, which he readily agreed to.

Together they walked through the woods and admired the autumn sun through the array of fall colours that currently adorned the trees, it was a similar effect to the stained glass window in the library, but better. It was just as Elizabeth was admiring these that Mr Darcy turned to her "It's lovely isn't it, you don't tire of Pemberly then?"

"I could never tire of Pemberly, you know that." She slipped her hand into his and smiled, life was perfect, she had ultimate freedom to dream and was with the man of her dreams. Swiftly Mr Darcy lent down and kissed her lips. She responded passionately and together they moved on through the slowly drifting autumn leaves.

Upon arriving back at the grand mansion Elizabeth now called home an alarming sight met their eyes, an express delivery waiting impatiently at the door, horse saddled and his face sweaty, he rushed to meet Mr Darcy as he quickened to see what was the matter. Hastily the young man thrust the letter into Darcy's hands and waited to see whether a reply was to be taken. Darcy quickly scanned through the contents of the letter and his face turned immediately pale as he handed the letter to his wife who read it with equal speed and anxiety, upon finishing she gave a swift look at her spouse and said "Let's go. Now, I'll get James to ready a carriage at once- send an express reply." She said looking into her husband's face.

They both set off and a carriage was quickly drawn up and the express sent off with a reply message to Netherfield, saying that they would be arriving that same afternoon.

In the carriage Lizzie read once more through the letter.

_Fitzwilliam-_

_Jane has been taken very ill with fever, the doctors are doing their best but I fear awfully for her. If you and Mrs Darcy would come? I know Jane would be greatly comforted by Elizabeth's presence and I would too be relieved at the sight of a friend. In any case I thought you would prefer to be with her if the worst happens._

_Yours Charles_

Slowly she folded it up and put it carefully in her purse, trying valiantly to stop tears swell up in her eyes.

Mr Darcy lent over to take both her hands in his and squeezed them gently. The journey continued in silence, both unwilling to voice their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed :) I am a very happy person now! And thanks to all those who followed or Favorited too :D**

**however...on with the show**

**13**

**p.s i am not sure whether Bingly's name is Bingly or Bingley so correct me if i am wrong**

* * *

Chapter two

Lizzie stepped out of the carriage and hurried towards the large oaken doors on Netherfield Park without hesitating to wait for her husband. Upon entering she met the two Bingly sisters, when last seen they were Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingly, however the former Miss Bingly was now Mrs Lowe of Hunting Parks in Hampshire, and quite the better person for it, although still as conceited as ever she had learnt to humble some of her vanity, a trait her sister had yet still to acquire. Mrs Darcy greeted them formally but rushed to see her sister as soon as the opportunity aroused, her husband however stayed with the sisters and Mr Bingly who had just entered the room, to deal with formality's and other such trivial things that gentlemen of his class did.

Upon entering the room in which her sister lay on a large bed, surrounded by luxuries and hundreds of cushions, Lizzie rushed to her side and examined her carefully for indeed it was evident that Jane was in a life-threatening condition, her face was the colour and texture of parchment and icy cold, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her body thin and frail from lack of food and constant vomiting. She slept fitfully, turning and never seeming to be comfortable in any condition. Lizzie bathed her head with cold water and adjusted her pillows. But she could do no more and slowly as the hours dragged on, as people entered and left Lizzie stayed by her side, occasionally drifting off and gazing into space, reminiscing of the time Jane was last Ill here, a few years ago when she and Mr Bingly had first met, she had been forced out into the rain, and what a dreadful fever it had been.

By afternoon the Doctor came in to view Jane, after ten minutes he shook his head ruefully. "It is hard to tell my dear, all I can say is that it shall most likely happen tonight." Shocked Lizzie gazed at the physician in horror

"Is there nothing you can do?" she pleaded. The Doctor shook his head and said "It could take a turn for the worse, or for the better. We can only wait- and watch. I'm sorry." As he left the room Lizzie slowly started to cry, she continued quietly for another ten minutes until her husband entered and saw her state of distress, silently he comforted her and she explained the doctors verdict and together they sat for some time. After a while Bingly joined them, only his sisters and their respective husbands stayed downstairs playing cards to while away the time.

Oh so slowly the night dragged on, seeing Jane's condition slowly worsen. Her sleep become more fitful and her breathing ragged, occasionally she would wake but be talking to people who did not exist and in vain did the onlookers try to bring her back to sanity. Elizabeth eventually fell asleep in her husband's arms, only to wake an hour later to her brother-in-laws cry. She snapped bolt upright and gazed at Jane, her face was no longer in pain, but peaceful and her eyes were closed with lips just slightly parted. She was an angel.


End file.
